Choices
by SuNRisESuNSeT96
Summary: Regulus Black was a Death Eater but he died deflecting the Dark Lord. Why? What changed his mind? What turned him against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? One-Shot for lella7's The First War Competition


_This is for __**lella7**__'s __**First War Competition. **__I chose #18 so I had to write about Regulus Black. Enjoy.____Everything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling. _

_Year: 1979_

_Words count: 1610_

**Choices **

_"I've seen your mind Regulus," a hissing voice. Red eyes. Fear. "You are planning to betray me," sounds like Father is scolding him again for running too fast or talking with his mouth full. Except, Father would never hurt him, not physically at least, and he didn't cower in fear in his presence. "How are you going to explain that, child?" _child_, only Mother calls him that now and Si- _him_ when they were younger and _he_ tried to make him feel small and stupid. 'It worked, every time,' he admitted silently. Nevertheless, it was never_ his _intention to make him so scared, feel so helpless. "Well?" a rise of an eyebrow. The crimson eyes stare at his and he can feel the anger behind them. The anger He is trying to hide, to lead him in a false sense of security, to believe that He is not angry. _

_ "I I don't understand My Lord," he curses himself for letting his voice waver, for showing his fear, his frailty. "I would never betray you," he tries to sound sincere, to lie The Dark Lord in His face. If he was _him_ he would admit everything and face his death and torture (because there will be torture) with his head high, but he has never been so brave and noble and as much as his Lord disgusts him with his doings he cannot tell the truth. He is a coward, always has been, and will die like one. However, he will not beg. He is a Black and Blacks do not lower themselves to that lever, that much pride he has. _

_ "You dare lie to me, the one you pledged your life to?" His anger shows. No, not anger - fury. The red of His eyes looks like blood. _

_ "I do not lie My Lord," He doesn't believe him, Hades, he doesn't believe himself. He hates how weak he sounds, how pathetic are his attempts to stay cool, to look even a little like the Black he was. Even _he_ manages it all the time, but then again, _he_ was the heir, the one meant to bring honor to the family, the one named after the brightest star in the sky, the star that leads the travelers and helps the lost. _

_ "Very well then," he sees His lips move but doesn't her what is said. He can only feel the immense pain a second later. Pain beyond any other: fire burning inside him, his organs being torn apart, his bones breaking one after another. Is he screaming? He hopes not, he doesn't want to give Him the satisfaction of that. He wants to…_

… to wake up from this nightmare.

Regulus eyes shoot open and he was greeted by the view of the sealing in his room. Good, it was all a dream then. He breathed a sigh of relief and realized how dry and hoarse his throat was. He had been screaming again, thank Morgana that he started putting Silencing charms on his room since he got the mark.

He stood up from his beg, his legs were shaking, and (very slowly because he was afraid he would fell) went to his personal bathroom. The boy's (for he was not yet a men) strength left him there and he collapsed on the marble floor and started throwing up his dinner. Thankfully, it wasn't much, he hadn't eaten a full meal for weeks. Ever since, he found out about That. The nightmares started around that time. He used to wake up in the middle of a night covered in sweat screaming. Then he would puke next to the bed and, too exhausted to do anything else, fall back asleep only to repeat it a couple of hours later. The situation got a little better after time passed but not by much.

The youngest Black vanished the vomit with a swift move of his wand (he kept it with him all the time, it was too dangerous not to). Ironic, back at Hogwarts his worst subject was Transfiguration and nearly fell his O.W.E.'s because he couldn't vanish a single kunt, now he did it silently. Regulus grabbed the sink with his left hand and raised on his shake legs. The person he saw in the mirror looked nothing like himself. The image was of a tired boy with bloodshot eyes, sickly pale skin and dark hair that fell lifelessly around his face. He truly looked terrible.

Diagon Alley was as busy as ever. Even in the middle of war, people were walking around having fun. How could they do that was beyond him. Didn't they realize how bad the whole situation was? Didn't they read _Daley Prophet? _Weren't they afraid of the next raid? Or did they just try to ignore it? To pretend that everything was fine, have a day free of worries, and have fun. This was stupid and reckless. This kind of attitude would get them killed in a few hours. It had been weeks since the Dark Lord last strike and He thought it was high time He reminded the world of his presence. Regulus was part of the upcoming raid.

Right now, he was drinking a butterbeer at _The Leaky Cauldron_, trying hard not to think of the screams that would soon fill the street, all the death that they would cause in a few hours. How many children would be this time? How many families would be torn apart? How many would pray for the life of their live ones in St. Mungos' tonight? On days like this one he wondered why he joined Him. Why didn't he listen _him_ when _he_ told him not to do this? Why did he refuse _his_ request to become a spy for the light?

Regulus shook his head. No, he shouldn't think like that. Thoughts like this would only get him in trouble. The Black laughed bitterly at that, as if he wasn't a near traitor already. Several heads turned his way but the looks quickly averted after a glare from him. He took another sip of his drink and continued to wallow in self-pity. Only if _he_ was here, then he would, he would… well Regulus didn't know what he would do but it would be better than sitting alone with only his thoughts for company.

Suddenly the front door open and _he,_ in all _his_ glory, entered the establishment. Regulus' breath stopped for a moment. What was he supposed to do now? Ignore _him_ or talk to _him_?

Their eyes met before he could decide. _His _widened slightly and _he_ stopped in his step, looking just as lost as Regulus at what to do. Before he could even realize it, the younger one gestured _him _to join.

Soon the Black brothers were face to face for the first time in almost eight months… and neither knew what to say. They stood in silence for a while, broken only by _him_ ordering a drink, searching for something.

Nine minutes after the bartender had returned with _his_ drink, _he_ took his right hand in his and offered a small smile. The cool façade slipped and _his_ stormy grey eyes (previously warded against all emotions) suddenly filled with concern, warmth and something he couldn't quite place.

"How's everyone?" _he_ asked. Regulus' couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing things? Did _he_ just ask how their family was?

"Fine, Cissa's pregnant, you know? It is a boy. They are planning on naming him Draconis or Draco," _he _chuckled at that.

"Draconis? Poor boy. Not that we are much better," Regulus nodded with a smile. His brother was right. "And how are you? You look terrible Reg, what happened?" the concern in _his_, no Sirius' voice was sincere. Like they were kids again: no war, no Houses, just Sirius and Regulus.

"I I I'm scared," the younger one admitted. "I didn't know it would be like that and Sirius there, there," he closed his black eyes (the only thing different in their appearance) and took a deep breath. Was he really going to do it: betray the Dark Lord? What if his dreams come true?

Another deep breath, he had to calm down. Sirius squeezed his hand tighter showing him his support. He instantly relaxed. The older Black had always been able to calm him down. Even after all these years, he felt safe with him, because this was Sirius and Sirius was the big brother and he would protect him from everything. Strange how feelings he had thought extinct turned out to be simply buried deep down.

Regulus opened his eyes and stared right into a pair of silver ones. He would do it. Even if it meant his death he would do it and then would die with head held high, like a Black, like Sirius.

"There is going to be raid here, today," his voice was low but strong. "I'm supposed to take part in it. It will start in a couple of hours, maybe a little more. I have to go now," he stood up, still holding Sirius' hand that he must have grasped during his minor breakdown. "Sirius," their eyes met again, "be safe," he whispered the last part but his brother heard. A small smile appeared on his handsome face.

"You too, little brother," he said and let go of his hand. With one last smile, Regulus left the pup, feeling better than he had in weeks. Tonight, after the raid he would go to the cave and take the locket. He would probably die but if it meant helping Sirius, he would gladly do it.

**The end**


End file.
